


Boyfriend's Snog

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Drabble, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Molly Weasley is Suffocating, Oblivious Harry Potter, Oblivious Ron Weasley, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Short One Shot, Snogging, There Will Be A Multi Chapter Spin Off Later Because One Shots are Teasers, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Ginny is getting married in another country, which means a little vacation for everyone. Being single Harry and Ron want to escape the romance but instead do they find their own?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Boyfriend's Snog

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Totally random decision to write this and with the manip that inspired it is from KrysKrossZee in Hermione’s Nook on facebook. I decided to keep it light and fluffy. Especially with the word count. Fluff isn’t my speciality at all, but hopefully it turned out good. May or not have provoked a spin off idea….
> 
> Art made and belongs to: KrysKrossZee
> 
> All rights belong to JK Rowling etc etc etc

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50274140621/in/dateposted-public/)

“How long do you think it will be until Hermione and Viktor get married?” Harry asked Ron, nodding to the dance floor where the Bulgarian was spinning their friend around in circles. Their smiles were genuine, and he wasn’t sure he had ever seen Hermione so happy. It was quite adorable considering it wasn’t even their big day. 

  
Ron shrugged leaning back against the bar counter. Having sat for a bit too long they had taken to standing. “Knowing Hermione probably another 10 years.”. 

  
Harry couldn’t help but snort because he probably was right. For some reason it was like everyone was hesitant to get married nowadays. Although he wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe it was just the pressure and expectations that came along with it. Like babies, and always needing to be happy because a single frown was the first step towards divorce. Complete nonsense. 

  
He was glad he hadn’t married yet. Hell he hadn’t even had a relationship in a solid four years, and even that hadn’t been long term. It just wasn’t something he actively seeked out. Back then he had mostly been looking for a little fun and a shag, but that simply downgraded to shagging over the years. Ron seemed to be pretty much on the same page although he did a lot more outtings than him. Sharing a cottage together they knew the ins and outs of each other's lives more than ever before. Which said a lot. 

  
Hermione and Ginny had had their relationships practically fall into their laps. Krum was frankly long overdue in Harry’s opinion, and Ginny’s new husband was not really shocking either. Another famous quidditch player named Syzmon she met on the road. A talented bloody beater from Poland that practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Encouraging her fame, giving her what she wanted, and capable of the reckless fun she had once tried to find in him. 

  
They had tried being together themselves for a few months after the war, and it just wasn’t what they expected. She had chalked it up to a childhood fantasy while he figured it was more him trying to find comfort in someone familiar in one of the most difficult times of his life. Hermione and Ron had lasted a bit longer, but not by much. Once the high of finally being together wore off they fell into the old habit of bickering more than a young couple should. 

  
Krum spoiled Hermione. However it was nothing in comparison to how spoiled Ginny was. Especially if the wedding alone was anything to go by. Golden glitter that floated above them, but never touched anyone. There were instruments to the side that were charmed to play music while the musicians took breaks, bubbles that popped into butterflies at random, and silk ribbons adorned with flowers swirling around non existent poles everywhere. There was even a camera off to the side, spelled to alter the pictures it took with silly alterations thanks to the twins. 

  
It was over the top in his opinion, but it suited her and Szymon. How the redhead had managed to escape Molly’s insistence that, like the boys, she have the wedding at the Burrow was beyond him. Then again it wasn’t really a true surprise either. Molly was just as smitten with the respectable man that spoiled her as much as she did. Ginny usually got what she wanted. 

  
The reception had already been going on for about two hours, and Harry was starting to wonder if it was ever going to end. Everyone was having too good of a time. Minus the few stragglers, who were mostly blokes, that sat around the bar drinking away slowly like them. Talking lightly amongst themselves occasionally while waiting for everyone else to get drunk or tired of dancing so they had their excuses to leave without seeming dismissive of the excitement. It wasn’t that they weren’t happy for the couple, but there was only so much socializing and fun to be had. At least for him. He hated mingling. 

  
“Shit here comes mum….” Ron said in a warning whisper, tossing back his drink quickly and shoving it behind him as if he needed liquid encouragement to endure what was coming. Harry knew just as well what was coming also, but instead he chose to use his glass as an excuse not to answer questions right away. 

  
The witch was done up in an amethyst colored dress Bill had surprised her with that sat perfectly among her fuller form. A matching little hat that was lined with the same dark purple gems adorning the edging along her neckline. The light purple color actually suited her well, but it was out of place with the expression she wore facing them. Especially when she put her hands on her hips in a chasting manner and stared them down like they were late for Sunday supper at the Burrow.

  
“Why aren’t you boys dancing?” she asked them. :Honestly I think this is the first time I’ve seen you off those seats past the first half an hour.” 

  
Harry could practically hear Ron groaning internally. “Maybe we just don’t want to dance?” the redhead replied. “You know we are rubbish at it.” 

  
Molly huffed. “That is no excuse for not going around and having a chat,” and she removed one hand to gesture around the room. “There must be at least 200 people here. Szymon has quite the family rivaling our own, and they have more friends than I can possibly keep track of. Surely you can find someone.” 

“Mummm….” Ron dragged out almost pleadingly for her to not carry on.

  
“If you two would just find some lovely young witches you wouldn’t be off on the sides watching everyone. Look at Hermione and Viktor, or even Fred and Luna,” and Molly looked out at Fred moving goofily along with the blond witch in the middle of the dance floor with a pleased sigh. “My dear I never expected such a pair but they are just lovely aren’t they?”

  
“Mum just….” 

  
“Don’t mum me young man,” she said firmly, turning back to them with a pointed finger. “Ginny is the first to get married since Percy, and that was nearly eight years ago!” 

  
“Go tell Fred and George to go get married then,” Ron countered, waving off towards his brothers. They were older after all and George wasn’t dating anyone. His outgoing personality though had him dancing with some witch and laughing. Harry figured the twin was already halfway off his ass though. 

  
“You think I haven’t? And you dear,” Molly suddenly directed at Harry which caused him to want to shrink back a little. He had been enjoying her nagging being focused on Ron. Turned on him however was another story. 

  
“Harry dear you need someone to settle down with,” she continued. “It’s been years. You boys can’t stay hold up in that place together forever. Hmm….” Mrs.Weasley hummed scanning the crowd. “There are plenty of wonderful witches here I’ve seen alone….chatting with people mind you.” The witch gave them both pointed looks.

  
“Mrs.Weasley no no,” he said, lowering his glass finally hoping to prevent the inevitable. “...really it’s fine. Besides, it's Ginny’s big day. Don’t fuss over us.”

  
“Oh pish posh,” she said dismissively, and headed back out into the crowd with a muttered “Let’s see, let’s see here hmm,” he could hear under her breath. 

  
Ron finally let out the groan Harry knew he had been holding. “Bollocks I thought we were actually going to get away without that today.” 

  
Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Seriously? It’s a wedding, what did you expect? I’m actually surprised it took this long. I figured once she got planning she would be all over us.”

  
“Nah she was too focused on Ginny to give us a second thought,” Ron said. “Her only daughter finally getting married? You saw her. She was beyond herself.” 

  
The redhead wasn’t wrong. Molly had acted like she was on a love potion herself. Except she was in love with planning. Ginny had to hardly lift a finger besides final decisions.

  
Harry nervously watched all the guests dancing. Uneasy suspense had his skin prickling waiting for any sign that the older witch was coming back to them. It was more a sense of dread. He hated having witches or wizards thrown at him. Molly knew it too, but still every now and again she couldn’t help herself. 

  
It was hardly ten minutes later that Ron caught sight of his mum heading their way from his right with two witches walking beside her. All talking with smiles on their faces. Harry cringed and tensed. Sure the witches appeared pretty but he wasn’t up for a game of matchmaker.

  
“Oh bloody hell. Let’s get out of here. Quick!” the redhead said in a hurried voice, tossing back the new shot he had ordered. Harry couldn’t have agreed more, and finished off his own with a large gulp. 

  
Standing up from their seats they had sat back down in, they made a speedy walk for one of the exits hoping to appear like they weren’t running. There were only two, and figuring Molly was sure to check the way everyone came in to see if they had just gone for some fresh air, they decided to go the back route. So far they hadn’t seen anyone come or go from it. 

  
Throwing open the double metal doors, Ron swirled around, and slowed them so they wouldn’t slam shut. Then he held them in place for a moment. Probably counting down what he thought was a reasonable time for his mum to pass, and for them to be in the clear. 

  
When Ron let out a deep breath, relaxing his posture, he turned around. The redhead looked as equally shocked as he was to find themselves standing in a large contained garden of some sort. A decent sized patch of land the same size as the dance floor covered in greenery. Vines, a few trees, flowers, and shrubs. There was one winding stone path that seemed to weave around the place. 

  
The sound of muffled voices came from the door causing Ron to push him forward by the shoulder, and this time they actually ran. They ran down the path until they reached a tree and moved to hide behind. It wasn’t a large tree and had them pushed up tightly against one another to keep their bodies out of view. After waiting a minute and the sound of doors opening never came they sagged against each other a little and laughed. 

  
“Blimey that was close,” Ron breathed, apparently having held his breath. “Didn’t expect this though…” and again he looked around studying the area. There was no roof causing moonlight littered the area highlighting white flowers lining the path, and some shiny leaves of bushes. 

  
“Yea. It’s really nice out here,” Harry said. “Want to check it out?” 

  
Ron shrugged lightly and got back on the path, tugging his arm to get him off the raised root he had been standing on. “Well I’m not going back in there while mum is playing matchmaker again.” 

  
Harry huffed. He wasn’t going back either. As soon as they gave Molly to make a few looks around he was going to sneak back in and sneak out. There was a hot tub in the suite they shared that was calling his name. Having come together they had decided to split and splurge on something nice to enjoy. 

  
Together they walked side by side slowly around the place. It was a deeper garden than it looked and behind one large tree it turned out to be hiding a little a bunch of smaller trees like a tiny forest behind it. Honestly it felt a bit creepy being on the backside furthest from the door in the left corner. Subconsciously he moved a little closer to Ron. Practically any forest gave him an uncomfortable feeling. 

  
They stopped in their tracks as soon as they noticed an older looking woman sitting on a stone bench that matched the color of the path just a few feet off to the side of them. She had a weird pleasant glow about her but it could have been from her silver dress and shiny blond hair done up on top of her head. In a way she reminded him of Luna.

  
“Piekna noc, prawda?” the woman smiled at them. When they didn’t reply to her, her eyebrows rose, and she spoke again. “I’m sorry gentlemen? It’s been gery long that I forget Ginny not from here sometimes. She learned Polish fast.”

  
“Oh….uh no worries,” Ron said while he took a look around again, wondering if Luna had been back here now that he had thought about her. He would have to suggest it before he left. The Ravenclaw would probably be beyond herself. 

  
Nudging the redhead lightly in the shoulder Harry nodded towards a specific area of grass past the trees that had random bits of yellow light appearing and disappearing above. “Look at that,” he whispered low enough that Ron had to lean towards him. He didn’t want to seem rude or dismissive to the woman by taking over conversation. 

  
“It’s beautiful, no?” the witch somehow managed to hear, and looked around the garden herself. “Don’t mind me I won’t interrupt your time together. I’m sure it’s difficult to find privacy with everyone. Especially tonight. Beautiful place for couple to enjoy on small trip. You should come back again. There are many romantic gardens in the city. The country in general.”

  
“Couple?” Harry asked, taken off guard by the word. No one had ever referenced them as that before. Perhaps it was just a Polish thing. Her English, while quite well, did seem to be missing a few words. 

  
However he wasn’t so believing of that when the woman opened and closed her mouth. Then a dawning look of realization took over her face, and she started nodding her head like she understood something they didn’t. “Oh of course no, no not,” she replied causing him and Ron to share a confused look. 

  
Harry realized the implication first. “No no no,” he laughed, taking a small step away from the redhead. Now he noticed how close they had been standing. “We aren't a couple or anything.” 

  
The woman nodded her head with a smaller smile, clearly faking agreement. “Why on earth would you think we were a couple? We’re just best mates,” Harry clarified feeling a small blush. It was weird being referenced as that. 

  
“Mates yes,’ she said nodding her head eagerly like he was the one confused on words. “The way you walk together.” The witch gestured to the space he had created as if he needed to close the gap again. “How you uh….” and she made the move like he had when he nudged Ron. “Soft smile. Absolutely love so you should pay more attention. If only husband looked at me still like that,” she sighed dreamily. 

  
“I go back,” the woman smiled again standing up. “Have wonderful time together yes?” She winked at them before headed back down the way they had come up the path towards the reception. 

  
“What in the bloody hell was that all about?” Ron asked looking back towards the retreating woman as they started walking forward again. To Harry’s relief they were only a few steps away from the opening again. 

  
“Uhh….I’m pretty sure she thought we were boyfriends?” 

  
“Boyfriends?” Ron snorted. “Aww you love me?” he asked jokingly.

  
“Don’t be stupid. Of course I love you,” Harry said carelessly, almost offended, and then he suddenly felt uncomfortable given the implication and nature of the discussion. “I uh mean as you know. Mates,” then he stumbled again for some reason. “Best mates. I mean best mates. Friends.” 

  
Then there was a short awkward tension in the air, but they both somehow laughed it off when what looked like a bunny crossed the stone in front of them. Darting into the bushes and popping out the other side. Harry watched it run off towards the tiny pond nearby that had previously gone unnoticed due to the large tree. 

  
“You know,” he said amusingly as he thought about it. “...she probably would have thought we were married if she knew we were 28, and have been living with each other for almost a decade now. Or that we go out most of the time together, work together, watch shows and….eat…...together….” 

  
What had started out as a funny chuckle at the idea slowly died out as he said it aloud. It didn’t seem so far fetched pointing out valid reasons to consider them a couple. “Soooo…. We….we basically are boyfriends just…..without the shagging?” Harry asked more to himself than the redhead. 

  
Ron stopped moving again despite almost being back to the door. “Holy fucking shit. We are aren’t we?” Apparently he noted how it sounded like it also. 

  
“No no no…..no. Boyfriends know when they are boyfriends,” Harry pointed out feeling uneasy about the idea. “Besides, you don’t even like blokes.” 

  
“Of course I like blokes,” Ron said seemingly taken aback.

  
“What?” Harry said in complete shock, turning to face him fully. “Since when? You mean after two decades I’m just now finding out you like men?”

  
“Uhh probably since me and Mione split up?” Ron answered, appearing confused himself that he hadn’t known that bit of information. 

  
“What? why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, feeling a bit hurt that he hadn’t. Everyone knew he was bisexual after all. His thing with Ginny then the longer relationship with Daniel had told them all that. Ron had only dated women the few times he had been in a relationship. 

  
“Oi I didn’t think it needed to be announced!” Ron defended himself. “Me heading off those times with the blokes at the pub wasn’t enough?”

  
“I just...I…” Harry paused thinking over all the scenes he could remember of Ron hanging out with men they weren’t familiar with. Chatting closely, smiling, paying their tab and heading off. The signs were all there, but he had just never connected the dots. The redhead just came off as so straight. “Oh...umm….alright then well….alright...” he mumbled, taking in the new information.

  
“She was just off her rocker,” Ron said playfully, nudging him in the shoulder again seeming to try and relax the situation.. “See? Just good fun. Besides boyfriend's snog and shit.”

  
This time Harry bumped back into him with a small smile. He honestly didn’t think he could possibly have a better friend. Sure they had had their rough times, but what couple didn’t? 

  
Harry stiffened beside him when the word couple crossed his mind. Maybe his buzz was picking up now that he had been moving a lot, even though he hadn’t actually drank much, because he should have thought mates. The witch had gotten into his head or something. He tried to shake it off but apparently it was an actual physical shake that the redhead noticed. 

  
“What?” Ron asked him.

  
Harry furrowed his brows deeply and frowned, but Ron just looked at him plainly waiting for an answer. He licked his lips instead of open and closing his mouth so he didn’t seem as confused as the witch had. Why was he suddenly confused?

  
He stared at his friend like he was seeing him in a whole new light and he felt a heated blush rising to his cheeks while his heart rate picked up a little. Slowly his lips parted in what he thought was a physical response for more air. 

  
However he found himself starting to lean in, and while Ron’s eyes still appeared normal they flickered down to his mouth and back up. LIke he was both questioning, and waiting for what he was going to actually do. Harry could feel his heart in his throat. They were probably only half a foot from kissing and it felt like he was being pulled toward him. An odd sensation filled his belly as he watched the redhead’s licked his own lips.

  
Then there was a loud metal clunk of the door from a short ways away. A bubble of laughter echoed around the garden walls that had him spin on his heel away from what could have been the most embarrassing moment of his life. That even included when Ron walked on him wanking in the tub last year. Why did a kiss feel like it could possibly beat that? Because it’s far more intimate. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ron had thought he was never going to be able to escape the ever watching eye of his mum and shake the Polish witch off of him. After returning to the reception, Harry making an excuse to wander off, and him waiting far too long for him to come back, which he never did, his mum had spotted him instantly. Clearly still having been watching out for him. Among a sea of dark haired witches and wizards with the occasional blond their family’s red hair stuck out like a beacon. 

  
He had considered hexing Harry when he got back to their hotel, because that was no doubt where he had gone since they both were planning to leave anyway. The bloke had left him high and dry though and he couldn’t help but wonder if it also had something to do with what was that weird moment in the garden where he had been confused. Frankly he hadn’t known what was happening. All he knew was the space between them had been shrinking and he was wondering how much he had had to drink.

  
Muttering the spell to their door it unlocked with a click for him, and he opened it. Harry was indeed in their room. Already down to his pants laying in the bed reading some book. Still an odd sight to see even after all their time living together. It was simply one of his hobbies like his was playing the muggle telly games. The bloke liked to play them with him also, but not nearly as often as he liked to. 

  
The irritation he had felt at him when he was forced to mingle with a few witches along next to his mum were gone seeing the man relaxing. He had been lucky and smart to bail right away. Maybe he should have just followed him without waiting to be told to do so.

  
“Merlin you have NO idea how horrible that was,” Ron said, shaking his head at the horrid memory and tossing his robes onto the chair by the door. Instantly he loosened his tie wanting out of the tight formal wear. “Be glad you escaped before mum saw you. Bloody witches were horrible too. That did not help.” 

  
“What was so bad?” Harry asked, sitting down his book on the table. 

  
“You mean besides them making Polish jokes and references I didn’t understand,? Or talking non stop? Then the one flinging herself at me and grabbing my face? It was like snogging a blabbering murtlap.” Ron physically shivered practically being able to feel how awful it was all over again.

  
Harry laughed and held his belly as if thoroughly entertained. “A murtlap Ron? Seriously? That’s dramatic.”

  
“No it’s not!” Ron insisted unbuttoning his collar. “Honestly I didn’t know if I was going to make it out alive. At least with my lips still attached.”   
“Okay sure,” Harry said clearly unconvinced. 

  
“You go and snog her then!” Ron said, gesturing to the door. “I’m sure she is still there! Probably looking for me.” He didn’t doubt that at all considering he had snuck away as soon as his mum had left them and the witch had turned to address someone about something he didn’t listen to. 

  
“There is no way in hell,” Harry said firmly. “....I’m going back there.”

  
Ron made a face that basically said I told you so. “Exactly. Bloody nightmare worthy,” he complained toeing off his boots by the bed. He missed his trainers. 

  
“I still think you’re being dramatic,” Harry said from behind him. 

  
“I am not! Come on. Let’s go get her and you can see,” Ron started buttoning his trousers and shirt back up as Harry rolled his eyes, still unbelieving. 

  
“Uh….no,” Harry said flatly pretending he had thought about it at first. 

  
“Seriously,” he huffed trying to convince him “Soon as mum walked away she came right up to me, far to quickly mind you since we were hardly a few feet apart,” Ron explained moving just as quickly up to him, which wasn’t far since he was standing in between their beds. He sat down beside his friend causing the bed to bounce as he did. “She grabbed my bloody face,” and he roughly put his hands on each side of Harry’s head, not noticing his wide eyes. “Then kissed me like a dementor,” he said before he crashed their lips together like she had.

  
Ron tried clicking their teeth together like the witch had done, but it came out restrained. He also tried to nip roughly at his lip the same way she had done. Still it was more light and playful. It was like he couldn’t find it in himself to be so bad at it. Especially when Harry responded to his kiss the way he did. So soft as if he was not even thinking about it. 

  
It felt refreshing to have such a good kiss that Ron breathed it in deeply, and pulled his face closer more gently. Definitely not like the witch had done to him. If someone wanted to kiss someone for the first time it should be more like this. 

  
Ron was also much gentler about opening his mouth. Sucking on Harry’s lips lightly before teasing them with his tongue which prompted the bloke to part them. Not trying to pry them open like a niffler digging for gold. His stomach filled with excitement that he hadn’t felt before when he did, and they slowly started exploring each other’s mouths. 

  
Harry was warm, and tasted like the wine he had been drinking earlier. He himself had opted for a bit of fancy whiskey. The bloke also smelled like their shower at home with their noses brushing each other. It caused a happy feeling to wash over him. Snogging Harry felt, smelled, tasted like bloody home, and it was wonderful. 

  
Exhaling Ron cherished the feeling. He would be fine with it never ending if they snogged like this. Part of him just wanted to lay down on the bed and enjoy it. It had been a long day and he was tired. Then he felt hands suddenly holding onto his ribs, starting to caress them smoothly and thumbs rubbing small circles above them. 

  
Despite remembering what he was doing, far too slowly they stopped snogging. Ron opened his eyes to see emerald ones looking back at him. Blinking rapidly before they even disconnected their lips, but Ron didn’t drop his hands from his cheeks when they finally did. They felt glued in place as they just stared at each other. Probably each of them trying to process how they had just snogged. He sure as hell was anyways. Where the fuck did that come from?  
“That uh...don’t think that was snogging a murlap mate,” Harry said a tad breathlessly, not breaking eye contact. 

  
Ron wasn’t sure what to say to the truth so he simply shook his head in agreement with the statement. There was a not exactly awkward, but still confused feeling between them. First they were being accused of being a couple and hardly more than an hour later he was snogging his best mate? Had the witch gotten into his head and unhinged something? Had her words struck a chord and revealed something? Sent him flying off his rocker like her? Why else would he be so bold as to take the opportunity to kiss his best mate?

  
“Er...umm...do you…. want to just….I dont know…. keep snogging?” Harry asked him with a hesitancy in his voice after a minute. 

  
The redhead tried to think if there was a wrong or right answer and what was happening, but there was only one thing that kept coming to mind. “Yea,” he nodded slowly, speaking softly. “Yea I do.” Then he smiled and let out a small laugh replaying exactly what the woman had said in the garden. “I mean…. if we’re boyfriends suppose we better take up the snogging. His words caused Harry to shrug with his own smile, and Ron enthusiastically kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You are free to add my authors account on Facebook, Rayne Undesirable, for snippets, general fanfic/HP meme sharing, new fic link sharing, recommendations, and it is where you can nag me. It is purely a fanfic focused account.


End file.
